Can You Feel the Love Tonight!
by SunnyRose
Summary: My first song fic! Pairing Hermione with Ron, Harry with Ginny. Ron and Hermione are a little disappionted Harry's got a better love life than them. They worry, they think, and they laugh. Reviews are apprieciated.
1. Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

This is my version of Can You Feel The Love Tonight the lion king edition. Which I think is way better... I dediacate this to my inspiration **_OxWiCkEdOnExO_**because I loved the version of the story they made. I LOOOVE IT! It is in my favorites

* * *

"**_I can see whats happening What And they don't have a clue_**" said Hermione  
"_**Who**_?" asked Ron. She pointed across the lake to Harry and Ginny

"_**They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line: Our trio is down to two**_." said Hermione  
"_**Oh**_" said Ron feeling a little disappointed that he couldn't be like that with Hermione.

"_**Ze sweet caress of twilight. There's magic everywhere, And with this romantic atmosphere, disasters in the air**_!" she said speaking a little french he learned from Fluer.

"_**Can you feel the love tonight**_" Ginny asked Harry looking at Hermione and Ron understanding exactly how they felt... Confused, misunderstood, and most of all in love.

"_**The peace the evening brings, The world, for once, in perfect harmony with all of its living things**_!" said Harry grabbing hold of Ginny's hand, she smiled and looked up at him they were less than an inch away when Ginny heard Ron clear his throat. 'Very Subtle' she thought, "Make a move stupid" said Ginny. "What?" said Harry "Them" she jerked her head towards Ron and Hermione. "Oh yeah he's a little thick when it comes to Hermione, at least I learned" Harry said "Yes and I am very thankful for that" she said squeezing Harry's hand.

'**_So many things to tell her, _**like how much I love her, **_How to I make her see, _**I'm more than just Harry's stupid side kick... but there's is no more to me, **_the truth about my past? Impssible! _**She loves Vicktor.**_ She'd turn away from me.'_** Ron thought looking at Hermione she looked back he turned away.

**_'Hes holding back, hes hiding._**I know he's not just a side kick. I'm trying to figure out more about him. I want to figure him out and find out what he wants, **_But what, I cant decide. _**He's the Weasley King... _my _Weasley King! **_Why wont he be the King I know he is the King I see inside?!' _**Hermione thought.

She looked back at Ron expecting him to look away, but he continued to look straight into her eyes.

**_"Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings? The world, for once in perfect harmony with all of its living things?" _**Hermione asked Ron watching him intently, he smiled and she jerked her head towards Ginny and Harry. 'I wish we could be like that' they both thought.

**_"Can you feel the love tonight? You neednt look too far. Stealing through the nights uncertainties, Love is where they are." _**Ron said pointing to Harry and Ginny snogging on the other side of the lake. He grasped her hand and she giggled, and looked at her wishing he was brave enough to kiss her.

**_"And if he falls in love tonight...It can be assumed--" _**they said together looking at each other smiling they inched closer together, "**_That his carefree days with us are history-- in short our pal is dooooooooooommmeeedd." _**They inched closer and they finally kissed. They pulled away and laughed. Ron kissed her again.

Harry and Ginny broke apart and looked across the lake at Hermione and Ron.

"Look, Harry Look! He finally got the courage to-" but she couldn't finish her sentence because Harry kissed her.

Ron and Hermione were snogging on the ground...

"You're better than I thought you'd be," Hermione said cathching her breath. "You looked like you might suck off my face if I was Lavender..."

"Well I-- Wait a second you _were_ jealous of her!!" Ron said

"Yeah. Well, I just wanted to--" She couldn't finish her sentence because he put his fingers on her lips.

"Don't talk..." he kissed her full on the mouth came back up for air "I-I-I love you" She started to cry "Mione I'm sorry so sorry if you don't feel that way about me" He stood up and she got up too he walked a few yards away. "I'm sorry!" he shouted he turned back around and was walking back to the burrow when a voice said..

"RONALD WEASLEY!!" Hermione was running towards him 'I'm dead' he thought. but instead of hurting him, she jumped on him her legs wrapped around his torso and arms around his neck. "I love you too" she whispered in his ear. She kissed him so passionately that he got knocked over. Ron heard Ginny laugh and didn't care she was all his now, not Vicktor's, his, Hermione Jean Granger belonged to him...

* * *

That's the end... Do me a favor and review! Thanks so much I love you all for reading it...

Thanks again to **_OxWiCkEdOnExO_** for inspiring me... I loved your version it was way better!!


	2. Note

Should I do a sequel? Review Please and tell me. Annonymus reviews are accepted. :) Thx so much


End file.
